Fights in the Ring
by Tonya95
Summary: After a long case Beckett takes her anger out on Castle at the gym


Beckett sat at her desk finishing the paperwork from the latest case, Castle sat in his designated chair next to her. Neither of them were happy about the way the case turned out; A young woman in upper Manhattan was shot by her husband, who after killing her took off out of the city with the daughter. Once they finally found the man, he had shot himself dead in front of his daughter. It was a simple case but Beckett couldn't help but think of how that 7 year old girl would grow up without her mother or father, no matter how disfunctional they might have been.

Castle noticed Beckett's irritated expression and didn't know what else to do so he stood up and got her a cup of coffee from the break room. Setting it down on her desk, Kate looked up to see Castle looking just as innocent as he could.

"Thanks Castle." She said smiling as best she could manage. Castle sat back down quietly and resumed writing notes in the notepad he liked to carry around. After another five minutes, Beckett let out what sounded like a low growl, she slammed the folder shut, got up grabbing her jacket, tried to say a plesent 'goodbye' to Castle, and left. He almost got up to follow her but decided that this time what she really needed was space. Looking over at Esposito and Ryan he saw that they were getting ready to go also. There was nothing left for him here so he grabbed his coat and made his way to the elevator, nodding a goodbye to both Ryan and Esposito, and pushing the button for the ground floor. He remembered seeing that the floor Beckett got off was one below the ground level; the precinct's gym. He resisted the urge to go down there, knowing full well nothing good would come out of him bothering an angry Detective Beckett. Castle stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. Rain was pouring down heavier than he had seen it in a long while. The time was 4:30pm, but by the gloomy appearence outside, you might think it was 10 at night. Oddly this made him think of Beckett, her mood, the unpredictability of her actions, and he loved every bit of it. He opened the door and took a step outside, just to feel the rain on his skin, the building was protecting him from most of the rain but there were still several drops that landed on his arms and in his hair. Castle turned around and ran back inside, stepping in the elevator and pushing the button to the basement.

Castle found Beckett taking shots at a punching bag rather fiercly. Apearrently he wasn't very quite when he entered because without stopping to look she said

"Go away Castle."

"Beckett, I just-"

"Go away Castle." She repeated, more firmly this time.

"No." He said solidly. That made her stop in her tracks. Beckett was used to Castle not listening but he had never straight out told her 'no'.

"Fine, what do you want."

"Nothing." He said simply.

"Fine, whatever, if you're going to just stand there, at least hold the bag."

"I'll do one better, sparring match, me and you." Castle said, gesturing between himself and Kate.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just- okay fine there's a catch but don't worry my dear Detective it's all in your benefit."

"Of course it is." Kate shrugged.

"One round, your win you get what ever you want, I'll leave and won't bother you the rest of the night."

"And if you win?" Kate asked knowing there was much more to it. Castle tilted his head debating what he really wanted and what he was willing to say without getting hit.

"A kiss?" Castle finally said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Castle I-"

"What are you afraid of Kate? I've seen you take men larger than me and put them on the ground in half a second." Rick mocked her. But Kate just smiled, and then in a swift movement grabbed his wrist and spun him around, holding on to him from behind. "Oh, you like to play dirty then, Detective." he smiled, and then just as fast as she had made her move, he made his. Grabbing her shoulder with his free hand and pulling her back around so she was facing him again.

Each of them had fists up, waiting for their opposite to attack. Kate jabbed at his stomach once, then twice; almost knocking the breath completly out of him

"I may be breathless Dectective, but it's only because I'm in the presence of you." He smiled smugly.

"Your ego is going to have some healing to do once I'm done with you." She smiled and then her arm shot out grabbing his shoulder and as he went to move she swiped her leg under him, causing him to fall. She fell wiht him landing on top of him. "I win." She said simply.

"Okay, okay, you win, good night Kate." He smiled and got up to leave.

"Wait, Castle, I won. What ever I want remember?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Castle said, raising his eyebrows.

"I never said that, you did."

"Okay, Beckett what do _you _want?" She stood there for a while, thinking.

"Walk me home?"

"Um...Kate...I don't-"

"You said anything, Rick" She smiled, emphasising his name.

"But, I don't think you-" He tried again, but she inturupted him once again.

"Fine, don't, it's okay..." She said in an over dramatic voice. She started to walk away and decided he had nothing to lose.

"Okay Kate, I'll walk you home." He smiled deviously, but she didn't notice. Kate picked up her things and they walked towards the elevator.

As the elevator opened to the ground floor Kate saw the weather outside; pouring rain and thunder so loud it actually made her jump.

"Oh." Was all she could think to say, realising now what Castle was trying to say before. "I'll just call a taxi." She sighed.

"Oh no you don't, we are walking." He laughed, taking her hand into his and pulling her out into the rain.

"Castle stop it you don't have to-"

"Oh but I do Kate, what ever you wanted, remember? And I would really hate to break a promise."

Within a few seconds they were drenched from head to toe. Beckett argued for only a little bit before she realised there was no turning back anyway because of how wet they were. Eventually she snuggled into Rick's side and they walked in peaceful silence all the way to her apartment. At the entrance, the two stood, each taking in this moment in time. Rick broke the silence first.

"Well I guess I better get going. Have a good night." He smiled, and turned around.

"Wait, there's no way you'll get a cab being that wet and your loft is across the city. Why don't you stay here tonight?" She offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Castle said reluctently.

"Come on you know you want to." She said like a young child. Castle laughed.

"Okay I'll stay, but no funny buisness, Detective." He winked.

"Oh come on Castle that's half the fun." Kate flirted, taking his hand and pulling him into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors were closed Castle's back was up against the wall, right where Beckett wanted him...

**A/N: *peeks out from behind computer* You arn't mad or anything right? I mean I know I haven't been here in a while but... ahhh no not the tomatos, don't throw those at meee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ...did you like my story at least? Yes? No?... well I'm sorry but inspiration hasn't been my friend lately and was replaced with abnormal amounts of a devil called homework. If you liked this story you can leave a review, you can also leave one if you didn't like it. How's this, you can head over to this youtube video - ( .com/watch?v=TWHzieKLdE4 ) and help both of us out by punishing me for being gone so long... better? Good just follow the instructions on that video and we'll be even... **

**P.S. If you really did like this story I have a second part I've got in the process and would be willing to post... :D ~!**


End file.
